theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Petronius
This Roman elder was the Michaelite Quaesitor, Muse of the Minor Arts and Arbiter in the troubled times before the 4th crusade. He strived to keep his failing family afloat and in service to the Dream. Petronius has been missing since the time shortly after the 4th crusade during the reign of prince Michael the Younger. After an extended journey, he simply failed to return, and no one has seen him since. '''Lineage: '''Childe of Michael the Patriarch childe of Arikel Description An elegant, dignified man in early middle-age with short, dark hair greying at the temples and intelligent brown eyes. He is so pale that unless he moved, he might be mistaken for a marble statue. His white robes are of the Byzantine court, and he wears no adornment other than a golden ring set with a large ruby. He is unarmed. Bio A Roman courtier in the age of Emperor Nero, Petronius gained considerable fame for his renowned wit as well as for his extraordinery taste, elegance, luxurious lifestyle and shameless pursuit of hedonism. His authorship of the Satyricon gained him the attention and praise of Nero himself, who gave Petronius the name Arbiter in honour of his accomplishment. The Satyricon included the “Dinner of Trimalchio”, in which tales of a vampire and werewolf were included. The story entertained the Toreador of Rome immensely, and it also earned Petronius the attention and later patronage of Michael himself. When his wit led Petronius into an abrupt fall from grace and a brutal date with the Emperor’s executioner, he instead elected suicide as the only dignified and stylish exit left to him. Michael intervened and gave him a third choice: forever. The Embrace, and his entry into the community of eternity changed Petronius immensely. From that point he existed to love and honour Michael and the Dream, which was then in its formative imaginings. He gladly left with the Triumverate when Michael, Antonius and the Dracon turned their backs upon the failure of Rome, and did his best as Muse of the Minor Arts to build something grand and eternal. He is the longest serving member of the Quaesitor Tribunal, and worked well with the late Septima Dominica of the Antonians and Symeon of the Obertus to keep order in the city. For more than five hundred years, despite adversity, infighting and the treacherous nature of the Children of Caine, the Dream prospered. And then, it all started to fall apart… Antonius was destoyed, with the regretful consent of his lovers. The Dracon departed the city within a century, ashamed of his failings. And now? Now Michael is no longer… quite himself. He spends most of his time in torpor now, and when he wakes, he rarely speaks even to Petronius at any length. The city limps on without them, but the Dream is failing. The rest of the Toreador Muses and most of the childer have either fallen into madness or degeneracy, and are worse than useless. The Scion families in service to the Michaelites pretend to serve, but their are daggers behind their backs. Magnus is the only one who volunteers his help, but he can’t be trusted. Malachite and his childer despise Petronius for past slights, and Khay’tall and the Children are part of the problem infecting the city. In response, Petronius has taken on his old title of Arbiter, and has effectively seized control of the Michaelites, for what it is worth. He seeks other Toreador, and even those of other clans, both near and far, to offer them the positions of the failed Muses. Category:Toreador Category:Michaelite Category:Methuselah Category:Missing Category:Constantinople